


The Study Room

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Changing POV, Kelvin Timeline, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Suggested by sorawings in my comments, probably more than three years ago.  Sorry it took so long!  The suggestion:Jim finds a secret study room on campus his freshman year.  It's tucked away in the corner so no one else knows about it – or so he thought.  Slowly he starts noticing things that tell him someone else knows about it.  Anatomy lecture handouts left on the study table.  Biology notes that can still be seen even though they were erased from the board.  Red bull cans and granola bar wrappers in the trash can.  One day he comes in to find writing left on the board “If the human heart is so tough and strong, why is it easily broken into pieces? Damnit all.”  ...and so on





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Study Rooms, Snark, and Subtlety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068499) by [sorawings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorawings/pseuds/sorawings). 



Jim Kirk's roommate was a pig. Not just any ordinary pig, but a pig extraordinare. Gary God Damned Mitchell couldn't clean up after himself if a phaser were held to his head, Jim was absofuckinglutely sure of it. Where Jim would leave last night's dirty clothes on the floor until the next afternoon, Gary had a week's worth of dirty laundry strung all over the dorm, including on Jim's side. And he needed to learn to wipe his ass better. Or just keep his fucking underwear off Kirk's bed. Then there was the food mess. They didn't even have a kitchen, yet dirty dishes appeared out of no where and on every surface. Even Jim's desk wasn't safe. It was getting to the point he was about to call someone and declare the room a bio-hazard. He couldn't study in there. Even after cleaning off his desk and a three foot circle around it, he couldn't. The mess was distracting. 

He tried studying with friends, and not so much friends. Finnegan just wanted to drink and smoke god knows what with him, which inevitably lead to a disagreement, name calling and outright fighting. A stack of books with legs? Just because he wanted to study the weekend before an exam? Jim knew how to have a good time. He REALLY knew how. He just also knew when. And forget Gaila, Ruth or Kevin. Well, not being able to study with them may have been his fault. He only had so much self control and asking him to be alone with his favorite bed buddies for any length of time and not 'engage' was just asking too much.

So, no dorm rooms to study in. He'd have to try somewhere else.

Jim entered the mess hall with some amount of hope. He realized it wouldn't be quiet exactly, but he didn't need perfect quiet. A little background noise would be good. And in the mess hall he'd have easy access to a snack or a cup of coffee. Sounded like the perfect solution.

He got fifteen minutes into studying for his diplomacy exam when a glob of mashed potatoes hit him in the side of the head.

“Oh, shit, man, I'm sorry!”

“What the hell?” Jim said more to himself than to the younger man trying to remove the mess from the blond's hair.

“Hikaru Sulu,” the other cadet politely introduced himself, if you could consider it still polite if he's doing so while scrubbing your head with one hand while holding you still with the other; Jim thought it felt more like an assault.

“Jim Kirk,” he replied instead of yelling at him, but he did shrug off his attempts at cleaning up the mess that were instead just giving his scalp an odd case of rug burn. “What the hell was that?”

“We're putting together an ancient miniature trebuchet for History of Weapons,” he explained with a sheepish shrug. “I was sure it would fire perfectly, Cadet Chekov thought it still needed some adjustments.”

“Soooo, you were right?”

“No. It should have hit the wall two feet over.”

Jim looked over to where a Sulu was pointing and saw that a tray with a bullseye drawn in the center had somehow been mounted to the mess hall wall.

“Are you allowed to mount a tray to a wall in here?”

“Probably not.”

“Hikaru! Hikaru!” an excited voice interrupted them several tables away and Jim looked over to see an impossibly young human male all but vibrating in his seat, his hand up like he was in class. “I think I've fixed it!”

“I better get back to him. Again, I'm really sorry we hit you.”

“That's ok,” Kirk replied, gathering up his things. “I hope you get it working.”

He left without waiting for a reply. He'd get a shower in the gym. There was no way he was going back to his toxic dump.

*~*~*~*

Jim had had the brief thought to stay in the gym to study, but there was an energetic game of Parrises Squares going on and he was more tempted to watch. Which is why he found himself standing in front of the campus library, staring at a sign blinking on the door. The locked door.

“Well,“ he sighed, “at least I didn't start the fire.”

Feeling about as low as he ever had, even that one time he had still caught the common flu despite having every inoculation known to man, necessitating in him missing his fifth grade field trip to an old fashioned amusement park (Sam had taken him later), he headed around the corner of the building, hoping to find a tree. Or something.

There was nothing. 

There was plenty of grass, but it was very sunny out and he knew he'd burn. The quad had trees, but it was full of people relaxing and playing games. Jim backed up towards the library wall, thinking about whether he wanted to try the quad or if he was just going to return to his room and actually clean it, throwing out all of Gary's stuff that wasn't put away and chewing him out when he complained, when he managed to catch himself before he fell over. He had been about to lean against the wall, but as he neared it a nearly inaudible shhh and a puff of cooler air warned him that the wall was no longer solid. He turned around to be faced with an open door and darkness beyond. 

Curious, he walked in. He had assumed he'd find himself in a maintenance store room, probably for the lawn crew, but when the lights came up he realized he was standing in one of the library's private study rooms. Kirk had been in many of these rooms, and sometimes he used them to study, but he was having trouble placing where this room was with what he knew of the layout of the library. Looking at the door opposite, the one he assumed lead to the main library, he realized it would be situated right behind a shelf containing a collection of real paper books from Tellarite, all of which contained poetry. No body read that stuff. And no one would see the door.

He circled the room, not that it took long. All the rooms were small, with a table big enough for six people if they crammed in, a trash can and a white board with dry erase markers. No matter how much technology advanced, Humans, at least some of them, learned better when they wrote things down manually. He set his bag down on the table and approached the white board. It looked like the last person to use it had been drawing a chart of the internal structures of a humanoid. At least that's what it looked like if he squinted. A neat, blocky hand had labeled them, but it was only a ghost image left over after being erased.

“Bet that's been here awhile,” he muttered to himself as he absentmindedly picked up a marker and removed the cap. He startled a little when he realized it wasn't dry, like he was expecting, but practically brand new. “Or maybe not. Huh.”

With a shrug, he put the marker down and sat at the table, settling in for a long study session.

*~*~*~*

The library was back open by the beginning of the week, but Jim kept visiting the empty study room, even after he passed his tests. He found the solitude of the place comforting. He had checked the other door once, trying to go in from the library side, only to find it locked. Disappointed, he thought it was occupied, but decided to try it from the outside door again to find that that door opened and the room was just as empty as it had been before. A little experimenting proved that the lock to the outside door was disabled; whether by accident or design, he didn't know, but he wasn't planning on alerting anyone to it.

He had been taking his own trash out with him, assuming there was no one from maintenance coming through to empty the can for recycling. However, one day, about three weeks into the first semester of his Freshman year, a glint of silver caught his eye from that direction. Looking in, he noticed that a small can was in there. He picked it up, turning it over in his hand.

“Red Bull,” he read aloud, and huffed out a laugh. “Someone needs help staying awake.”

He tossed it back into the trash can, followed by his own protein bar wrapper.

*~*~*~*

The next time he was in the room, the trash can was empty.

*~*~*~*

By the end of the first semester of his Freshman year at Starfleet Academy, Jim Kirk was at the top of his class, and, more importantly, Gary started keeping the dorm clean. It had taken a surprise inspection (which hadn't been a surprise to Jim, he had reported it, asking to remain anonymous; he couldn't take it any more), which had led to Mitchell getting several demerits and mess hall duty. And Jim got a clean room.

Despite having a now clean place to study, Kirk still visited the private study room that he was now sure he shared with just one other student. Even over winter break, when most of the campus was empty as other students went home to visit family, it was his preferred place to go to get a start on his reading for the next semester of classes, which again was more than a full load. He vainly looked for signs of his companion during this time, but for those two weeks there were none. It looked like one of them, at least, had a home to go to.

Jim didn't know why he was suddenly invested in the mysterious other student. He knew nothing about them except that they consumed a fairly large amount of caffeine. That only told him they were... sleepy. All humanoids he knew of could consume as much, or more caffeine as Humans and it had the same general affect. One afternoon he had found a handout from an anatomy class, so the person may have been on the sciences tract. Or they may have been a first year student and that was their science elective. He took chemistry so he couldn't tell how advanced the material was. He couldn't even safely use a pronoun for his mysterious non-companion.

Then one day, a week after classes resumed, Jim got the most information he had ever had about this other person, the most tangible proof that he was sharing the room with someone else than he had had to date. When he walked in and deposited his bag on the table, there on the white board, in big black letters, in the same blocky hand as the notes he had sort of seen the first day, was a sentence full of the most emotion he had ever read on a white board. It was almost tangible.

“If the human heart is so tough and strong,” it read, “why is it easily broken into pieces? Damnit all.”

Jim didn't know how long he stood there staring at the board, his heart racing and his mind spinning. What did it mean? Was the stranger writing to him? That was an odd thing to write to him, if they were. He didn't think he'd left anything that proved it was him specifically who had been studying there, just the odd cup of coffee or candy wrapper in the trash can that his room buddy always removed with their trash. So it couldn't be a one night stand who was upset with him. Maybe they didn't know he would be there to read it. He supposed it would be easy enough to not realize you were taking out someone else's trash with your own if you waited a few days to do it.

Trying to ignore it, Jim sat down to study, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on astrophysics. His mind, and his eyes, kept wandering back to the board and the message that he was sure wasn't meant for him, but he had received, regardless. Finally, he decided he would have to reply. It would plague him and prevent him from getting any work done if he didn't. Besides, he had a burning desire to find out who this other person was and to get a little insight on them, if he could. He wanted to make first contact.

The reply finally shaped itself and, in red marker under the original message, he wrote it out. Satisfied, he settled back into his seat and was finally able to concentrate on the material in front of him. Two hours later he left for dinner, taking one last look at his message:

“Like a glass mosaic, if you put the broken pieces of a heart back together it will be all the more beautiful and function just fine.” 

*~*~*~*

Much to his delight, there was a reply waiting for him when he returned two days later:

“Who the fuck asked you anyway?”

“Well,” Jim laughed. “This looks like the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. Or a battle of words. Which ever.”

He uncapped the marker and got to work.


	2. Two

When Leonard McCoy arrived at Starfleet Academy, he had one bag of belongings and a chip on his shoulder. The only thing that kept him from getting a royal beat down from more than one person, student and instructor alike, was that he was already a brilliant doctor, and he made it clear he could break every bone in their bodies and patch them right back up with no one being the wiser. Just not in so many words. It was more of the perpetual scowl/death glare on his face that gave everyone that impression.

Within a month he had gotten into the swing of classes and found that he could ignore his broken heart and general disdain for other people if he kept busy with a daily dose of classes, study, work, study, food, study, sleep, repeat. However, by the time everyone started cramming for their first exams, he realized three things: he was tired of staring at the inside walls of his dorm, no one had noticed yet that he wasn't as scowly as before and hadn't asked him to join the now full study groups, and finding a place to study outside of his dorm was neigh on impossible. 

Just days before another cadet would get smacked in the head with a trebuchet full of mashed potatoes, a pair of security cadets got over enthusiastic while discussing some hand to hand maneuver and crash landed on McCoy's table in the mess hall. Soup of the Day went flying to land all over an Orion girl who screeched in fury and chased the two young men out into the quad. Leonard and his study items, which were still in his bag on another chair, had remained unmolested, but he had been duly traumatized and decided that the mess hall was no place to study. He got another bowl of soup in a to go cup and got the hell out of there.

He managed to finish it off as he approached the library, the honestly most logical place to study, and tossed it into the recycler just outside the doors as he walked in. And the fact that it was the most logical place to study was the main reason he hadn't tried there first. Every table was full. McCoy sighed and began to circle the perimeter, vainly checking the private study rooms. Everyone he passed had a red light above the door, showing it was occupied. Probably by those snooty study groups who let a little thing like hostility keep them from asking a guy to join them. 

With a rueful smile, he admitted to himself that he hadn't bothered asking to join. At the time, he wanted nothing to do with other people. Now that he had changed his mind... oh well. His mamma always told him he'd reap what he sowed. 

“What the...,” he muttered under his breath when he reached the end of the right side wall, a few feet behind the circulation desk. 

There in front of him was a shelf of old fashioned real paper books. He picked one up, realizing that while it was indeed paper, it didn't feel like real wood paper. He wondered if it was some kind of synthetic when he noticed the title in Tellarite with the Standard translation below it. 

“A book of poetry? Who the hell reads this?”

He put the book back and scanned the shelf, noticing it was all poetry. He went from confused to impressed. That was a lot of poetry for a normally hostile and easily offended species. He was tempted to check one out just to see what they wrote about. Leonard circled the shelf to the back side, wondering if he'd find more poetry or if there would be Tellerite fiction on the other side. What grabbed his attention, however, was another study room door. One who's light above the door wasn't red or green. It was just dark. Looking around, he realized it was impossible to see this door unless you were on this side of the book shelf.

The door didn't open in response to Leonard's proximity, but when he put his hand on the wall sensor it slid open. With a little trepidation, he stepped inside. The door slid behind him. The lights did not come on. Swallowing back an instinctive panic, Leonard reached out behind him and felt the door. He knew there'd be another wall panel and he was sure he could easily find it. But he wasn't ready to give up on what he thought he may have found.

“Computer?” he said just above a whisper.

There was a sound, almost a hum, at the very edge of his hearing, that reminded him of something coming awake after a long slumber. He had to remind his crazy imagination that the sound was actually the normal background noise he was used to hearing everywhere on campus. The different computer systems waiting for a command. He was hoping this one was programmed to respond to anyone.

“Lights.”

The lights came on and Leonard blew out a relieved breath. He turned around to face the room, looking around. It was exactly like every other study room he'd been in except the table didn't have any extra styluses for students who keep losing theirs, the whiteboard was pristine and lacked any dry erase markers or an eraser and, oddly, there was no recycler, just a trash can. The other odd feature of the room was the door on the far side.

He dropped his bag on the table and walked up to the other door, pressing his palm against the wall panel without hesitation. He was unsurprised when it opened to the outside. He thought it was situated where it would be on an outside wall, he just couldn't figure out why, though he could guess why it wasn't in use. Students could get away with a lot in a room like that.

With an evil grin, Leonard got to work on reprogramming the doors and the lights.

*~*~*~*

Leonard wondered for what felt like the millionth time why he had even gone back to Georgia for the winter break. He loved his mamma, he really did, but she just couldn't understand that his and Jocelyn's marriage was over and there was no use in rehashing who did what and what he could have done to prevent the divorce. Then there was his supposed friends, which he had had no intentions of visiting, but his well intentioned family had invited them over anyhow. They subtly, and snidely, dug at everything. His failed marriage, his failed practice, and his new Starfleet career, which they also saw as a failure. 

At least he proved that when it came to alcohol, he was no quitter.

He wasn't sure who he embarrassed more, himself or his family. Once again, he disappointed his mamma. Well, guess what – she disappointed him, too. He thought for once she would be on his side and actually listen to him about what he wanted out of life. He may have been a miserable cuss when he went into Starfleet, but that had nothing to do with the career itself. No, he was excited about that. He knew that once he got past the divorce he would know it was the best thing he had ever done.

They just didn't get it. Before he met Jocelyn he was considering going into the service anyhow. Sure, he was terrified of dying in the vacuum of space, but the research! He'd be right there, on the frontier, discovering new diseases and new cures! Jocelyn had just held him back and she did them both a favor when she left.

Which he wished he could have remembered when he got blinding drunk at his family's Christmas party and escaped in a taxi to his old haunt in downtown Atlanta. When she walked in, beautiful and elegant as usual, on the arm of that man. That man he had caught her with in HIS bed...

He doesn't remember the supposedly epic speech he made, very loudly, from clear across the bar before he threw up and passed out, and he hopes he never does. All he could truly wish for is that it was eloquent and hit her and Clay in all the sore spots. Or that they also got really drunk and forgot it, too. 

His brother in law had come and gotten him and dragged him home. He spent the rest of the break locked in his room.

Some good came out of it, though. When he left, his mother apologized for the mess and promised to support him in his choices.

So he was back, one day before classes started, and he was thinking about coming up with a project, or taking some extra classes, over the summer so he would have an excuse not to go home again. Hell, if he took extra classes, he could be out in space in three years instead of four. He scowled to himself and took a pull from his flask as he lounged with his feet up on the table of his personal study room. His heart. That's the damn organ that got himself into this mess.

Deciding he would sign up for extra classes over the summer, he got up, wrote on his board in a fit of morbid inspiration, and went back to his room where he had left his PADD.

*~*~*~*

Coming back to find a reply was a shock, to say the least.

*~*~*~*

McCoy finally started to pay attention to the little things going on in his study room after the mysterious person replied. When the next message showed up:

“I assumed you asked me, since I'm pretty sure we're the only one's here.”

Leonard realized that there was a coffee cup and protein bar wrapper sitting on top of his Red Bull can and granola bar wrapper from two days before. He threw away his trash with a grimace and decided what his next message would be. He wrote it out before starting on his paper on the breathing systems of silicon based lifeforms. 

“Well, if it's just us, it's your turn to take out the trash.”

*~*~*~*

Two days later, the trashcan was empty, and there was a new message on the board.

“Thanks for sharing the room. Let's get to know each other. I'm a first year. How about you?”

Leonard chuckled and uncapped the marker. Thanks to a mysterious stranger, his first year at the Academy just got a lot more interesting. He scribbled his own message out, wondering how all this was going to pan out. Two hours later, he left for the clinic for his shift.

When he got there, he already had a patient waiting.

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“A disagreement with another cadet about the best way to execute a shoulder throw,” the banged up, gym clothes wearing blond on the biobed replied. “Don't I know you?”

McCoy looked up from the PADD in his hand and made contact with impossibly blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

“Yeah, you're the kid I nearly threw up on on our way here.”

“Jim Kirk.”

“Leonard McCoy. And you've got a shoulder sprain, kid. Hold tight, I can fix that.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“What?”

“That's the thing that stuck with me. 'Everything but my bones.' So, Bones.”

“Yeah, no,” McCoy scowled. “Now wait here and I'll have you on your way in a jiffy.”

He left the room without waiting for another reply. The kid was a looker but obnoxious as hell. He started wondering about the person he shared his study room with and what they were like. It made him feel a little silly, but he was already getting excited to read the next message. The mystery was the most fun he'd had in years.


	3. Three

Jim's shoulder felt a lot better after Dr. Grumpypants got done with it. He suddenly wished he had kept track of the man he had met on the shuttle. He really cleaned up well. Could you date your doctor?  
He wasn't sure. If not date, he was sure he could bang him. But he had nice eyes, and a nice smile, and  
a great voice. He'd definitely want to see if dating was a possibility.

He might just have to look him up again. But without an injury, he decided, rotating his still tender shoulder.

His path to his dorm, where he was going to take a shower and maybe a nap since he got out of class early, lead him right past the library. His feet seemed to have other ideas about where he was going, since he found himself walking along the side of the building toward the unobtrusive door before he realized what he was doing. He stopped and almost headed back towards his dorm when his curiosity got the better of him and he kept going, walking into the study room and stopping in front of the whiteboard.

As expected, there was a message. He had hoped he'd catch the culprit in the act. He was pretty sure this was one of the days his 'roommate' used the room, and it was most likely while Jim was in class, but clearly not during his hand to hand class. But now he knew the other person definitely used the room on Tuesday mornings. Well, unless it was Monday evening after Jim went to dinner. Somehow, he doubted that. Most cadets didn't miss dinner. The mess actually made an effort for dinners.

He could be wrong, of course, but he wanted to figure out who this person was, and he needed to start somewhere. He wouldn't stake out the place, of course. He liked a challenge, and besides, he couldn't miss class without threatening his academic standing. And if he did go that route, he'd have to report to sick call. Of course, he might run into that sexy doctor again. Unless he only had afternoon clinic duty. He clearly had classes, too.

Shaking his head to clear it of all his rambling thoughts, Jim focused on the message he had been left.

“I'm a first year, too, but I bet I'm twice your age. I'm surrounded by children.”

Jim laughed and set about replying, knowing that if the other person was trying to figure out who he was and was keeping track, this might throw them off.

“Don't be so sure. I started a little late myself. I'm on Command Track. What's your major?” Then he drew a smiley face with a wink.

Satisfied, he left to go take that much needed shower and nap. In his still clean dorm room.

*~*~*~*

The next day, his normal day to be in the room, the reply was waiting for him again. He wondered if his new friend used the room more often than he did. Maybe. But it looked like they were in there in the mornings, so maybe they didn't have an 8AM class. Or they were a masochist. That could be interesting.

“What's my 'major?' How old are you, kid? I'm on the Medical Track. I'm already a doctor. This is a career change for me. And are you trying to flirt? I may be old enough to be your father, you know.”

Clues! Jim was beyond excited. These were huge clues. He pulled out his PADD and started looking up first year medical students, male, that were already doctors. Dr. Grumpypants was on there, of course, but so were a surprising number of other doctors, all around the same age. But this guy, and he now knew it was a guy, a species that referred to the male parent as the father. Even taking in to account using it a Standard translation for another term, that still narrowed down the species. But this guy said he was surrounded by children. That implied he was older.

But none of them were significantly older than the others. Well, that was a dead end. At least he knew he was a male doctor. That was something, right?

“If you must know,” he began his reply, “I'm twenty three. Well above the average entry age for the Academy. You talk like you're in your 80's. Which, I guess if you're a Vulcan, would actually explain the whole career change thing.”

Which was a joke, and a tactic to elicit a response. None of the doctors on his list were Vulcan.

And speaking of male doctors....

Jim spent the rest of his time in the study room ignoring his homework and reading up on one Leonard McCoy, Dr. Grumpypants, first name, Hotashell. 

*~*~*~*

Because some Federation founder did something major on some day or other, the Academy had a three day weekend. That meant, to Jim and a lot of other people, a party was in need of throwing. (They couldn't just throw themselves, after all.) So Kirk, Mitchell, Finnegan (with much objection from Jim) and Riley pooled their resources and got the Academy's favorite off campus watering hole to let them throw an open party. Cash only bar. They were students, after all.

The announcements were sent out, and duly ignored by the staff, and it was all set to be an amazing time. Jim just had one thing to do, and it required him hanging outside the dorm room of one Dr. Leonard McCoy, the exact location of which he had recently learned by hacking into the student database. Jim chose to pick the evening hours for his stake out. He figured accosting the man first thing in the morning could lead to a murder.

He didn't have to wait long before he caught sight of the doctor loping up the walkway, nose buried in his PADD, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Jim was leaning casually against a pillar just across from the other man's room and he decided he'd let McCoy take notice of him before he started in on trying to get him to go to the party with him. But McCoy never took his eyes off the PADD, even as he started punching in his access code to his door, which Jim unashamedly observed.

“Hey, Bones,” he finally said as the door slid open.

And held back a laugh as Bones startled, nearly tossing his PADD and managing to save it after practically juggling it for a moment.

“You trying to give me a heart attack?” he groused, motioning Jim to follow him inside.

“You should have seen me,” Jim pointed out. “You walked right past me. You need to be more observant of your surroundings.”

“Yeah,” McCoy agreed, speaking almost to himself. “I've realized that lately. What are you doing here, anyhow?”

“I am inviting you to the major party of the year! Now get out of that uniform and let's go!”

“You outta your mind kid? Just because there were no classes today doesn't mean the clinic wasn't open. I just had a longer shift than usual and a day off doesn't stop engineering and security cadets from getting themselves hurt.”

“All the more reason for you to get out and have some fun,” Kirk gripped his shoulder, looking him in the eye. “You need to relax, socialize, and hey, people might get hurt during the party. It'd be great to have a doctor on hand.”

Leonard just let his eyebrow and scowl reply.

“I'll buy your first drink.”

He leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and let the other eyebrow join the first.

“Your first two drinks.”

“That's more like it!,” he finally smiled, grabbed some clothes and headed to his bathroom. “I have been needing to socialize more. Stay out of my stuff!”

Jim laughed and sat on his bunk to wait for him.

*~*~*~*

When McCoy had come out wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms, and a pair of tight jeans, Kirk started drooling. He didn't bother hiding his interest, either. McCoy gave him an appraising look. 

“I don't drink bottom shelf.”

“I hope that was just telling me what to buy you and not a comment on my personal pedigree, because I assure you, I'm top shelf.”

*~*~*~*

The party was amazing. The best part, in Jim's opinion, was when a very drunken McCoy made some slurred comment about his eyes and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Drunk himself, but not nearly as plastered as the doctor (Jim may have bought him his first four drinks), Kirk helped him back to his dorm and into his bed. It was tempting, but even Jim knew not to take advantage of someone so inebriated. Besides, Leonard fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.

“You are going to have the mother of all hangovers when you wake up,” he smiled at the snoring man, brushing his bangs from his forehead, then placing a kiss on the exposed skin. “Hope you remember the night we had.”

*~*~*~*

Jim didn't hear much from McCoy over the next two days, but he did get a couple of flirty messages that made him smile and know that the other man hadn't forgotten their drunken kiss. He replied in kind.

Sunday evening he thought he better finish the assignment he had due the next day, so Kirk packed up his research and headed to his study room. Once there, he realized his study buddy had also had work to do over the weekend. The trashcan was almost full of water bottles and coffee cups. He chuckled, wondering if he'd been at Friday's party, and looked up at the message waiting for him.

“OK, I'm only 28, but I've always felt a lot older. But, I just met someone and he makes me feel young. Don't know why I'm telling you this. And I don't know why I have to take astrophysics! I'm a doctor, damn it!”

Sounds like he may very well have been there, and picked himself up a partner. Kirk chuckled and uncapped his marker.

“Good for you! Hold on to that with both (all?) hands. I think I might be falling for someone myself. Hell, you may know him. We should meet – I can help you with that astrophysics. Study together tomorrow evening? After dinner?”

Jim hoped he'd take him up on the offer. He hoped the other man would see the message in time, though he was sure by now that he came to the study room every morning. He'd entice him to meet. He'd take out the trash. That would win him over for sure. But, just to make sure he noticed - 

“Look! I even took out the trash!”


	4. Four

Leonard did indeed see the message and for some reason he couldn't identify, his heart lept into his throat. He didn't know what he was expecting, why he was so nervous. It's not like he expected to date this person. Hell, he was expecting to date Jim, if he could pin the guy down long enough to ask him to dinner. Or bed, if he was too busy to go slow. They were probably both too busy for the romantic stuff, honestly. Getting off together might be the best he could hope for.

He was crossing the campus to his first class of the day when he got a message from the very person he'd been thinking about.

“What are you up to tonight?” it read.

“Study session after dinner,” he replied. That seemed to be all either of them said when trying to get together. It was an odd courtship.

“Me, too,” Jim chimed back a moment later. “But what about after that? Meet at yours? I'll bring a fresh uniform?”

So he wasn't the only one getting anxious to be alone together. Yep, they would have to just skip the romance for now. Go right to the good stuff and hope it worked out.

“I know you know my room code,” he sent back. “Let yourself in if you get there first. Looking forward to seeing you tonight.”

He was really looking forward to seeing all of him, actually.

*~*~*~*

Leonard arrived to the study room first. He spread out his astrophysics work and leaned his backside on the table, facing the whiteboard. He hadn't bothered replying before, or erasing the board. He smiled and chuckled at the promise to empty the trashcan just as the door slid open...

...to reveal Jim's ginning face.

“Why the hell did I not realize it was you? All of that was soooo Dr. Grumpypants.”

“Who?”

“Don't be coy with me, McCoy,” Jim said as he stalked into the room, dropping his bag to the floor and shedding his uniform jacket, a leer spreading across his face.

“What are you...?” 

Leonard found he could no longer speak due to the tongue in his mouth. The one that wasn't his. He didn't mind, though. He got with the program and kissed Jim back with as much enthusiasm as the other man was showing, licking the inside of his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. So much better than the sloppy kiss they'd shared the night of the party. When he realized his uniform jacket had been undone, he obliged his friend by shrugging out of it. Jim moaned into his mouth andbegan rubbing Leonard's chest and stomach through his shirt.

“Hold on, Darl'n,” he breathed, pulling back. He pulled his shirt over his head and then helped Jim with his, leaving them both bare chested. Leonard uncrossed his legs and set himself more firmly against the table and pulled Jim between them, holding him close so they were flush from their pecs to their groins. They both moaned when their hard cocks rubbed up against each other.

So much for romance, Leonard thought. What the hell, he was on board. Especially when Jim dropped to his knees and quickly undid his pants, grinning up at him with a wicked glint in his eyes as he pulled Leonard's dick out of his pants and licked the precum off the head. Leonard moaned huskily as he watched the pretty man on his knees swirl his tongue around the head and then suck him into the wet heat of his mouth to halfway down his shaft.

“Damn it, Jim, that's amazing,” he panted, Jim moaning in return, one hand wrapping around the lower half of Leonard's cock and pumping his fist from the base up to meet his lips.

Leonard tilted his head back, enjoying the feeling of the most amazing blow job he'd ever had. He felt his orgasm quickly building, his balls drawing up tightly to his body far too soon, and he looked down to warn Jim. However, the sight of Jim, eyes half lidded as he drooled around the cock he was working with his tongue, his own impressive length out and being rapidly stripped in his other hand, had him choking on his warning, unable to do anything but moan in lust. The sound seemed to trigger something in Jim and he suddenly started to come, white streaks hitting the carpet below him as he shook and moaned, his mouth working further and further down Leonard's cock. Before he knew it, Jim had taken him down to the root and was sucking for all he was worth. Leonard came down the willing throat with a shout.

*~*~*~*

“So,” Jim said much later as they lay wrapped around each other on the study room floor. “What is it about astrophysics that's giving you so much trouble?”

Leonard chuckled and rolled on top of him.

*~*~*~*

They didn't get around to the romantic bits until that summer. While they both opted to take extra classes, it still wasn't as hectic as during the normal semester and they made time to spend together, finding out what San Francisco had to offer two people quickly falling in love. Jim realized he was in love before Leonard did, but by the time one of them gasped out 'I love you' while hands were roaming naked flesh, the other was ready to gasp it back. It was a wonderful summer for them both.

But even wonderful things end and summer break was over and they were starting their second years at the Academy. This time, they opted to room together and they worked their schedules to have more time together, especially study time.

Which is why Leonard found himself entering their shared private study room to find Jim on the table, wearing nothing but his boots, three fingers deep in his own ass. Leonard stepped through the door quickly so it would close behind him, locking it for good measure, and watched while he slowly stripped his own clothing off.

Jim was positioned ass end towards the door so McCoy would have the best view upon entering. His   
hips were twisted to the side on the table, one leg bent and laying open on the table surface, the other also bent and lifted up, exposing himself fully, one hand twisting around behind him so he could finger his lube drenched hole. His other hand was holding his cock and balls out of the way, making certain his boyfriend could see everything going on. Once he knew he had the full attention of his audience, he arched his back and let out a salacious moan.

“Damn, kid,” Leonard groaned, now fully naked and holding the base of his cock, preventing himself from coming just from the sight. “You are one limber fucker, ain't ya?”

“Not the fucker right now,” he panted back, lifting his head enough to make eye contact. “The fuck-ee. I'll do you next time. Get over here and put that beast inside me where he belongs.”

To emphasize his point, Jim twisted so his hips were fully on the table, both legs lifted up, and pulled his fingers out and used the index fingers of both hands to hook his hole on either side and pull himself open, showing the other man how open and ready he was. His hole looked red and abused and in desperate need of filling.

“Holy hell,” Bones muttered as he walked the three steps he needed to get right up to Jim. He grabbed the lube next to him on the table and slicked up his cock then pressed it against the open hole. As his head slid past the rim, Jim let go of his opening and grabbed his thighs to help hold them up, gently putting shiny boots on Leonard's broad shoulders.

Leonard took a moment to enjoy the sight of Jim's hole closing around the head of his cock, flexing around the sensitive intruder. Then he grabbed the other man by the hips and slammed home, grinning when Jim gasped and arched off the table again. Without giving him a chance to adjust, Leonard set a punishing pace, fucking Jim so hard into the table they caused the heavy piece of furniture to bounce a little ways across the floor.

By now, he knew exactly how Jim liked it.

Jim spread his knees wide while Leonard pounded into him, giving the doctor a perfect view of his tight balls and his angry red dick, precum drooling from the slit and leaving a large puddle on his stomach. Jim grabbed it in a tight hold and began quickly jacking himself, moaning, his head rolling back and forth on the table and his hips shifting up to meet Leonard's hips, taking him in as deep as he could. Finally, with a roar, Jim's back arched off the table a final time and he came, cum streaking his chest and hitting his cheek in the process.

Leonard followed quickly after that, filling his lover, causing Jim to moan at the feel of him pulsing inside of him. Leonard leaned forward and gently licked the cum off Jim's cheek, then placed an almost chaste kiss on his lips before resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Leonard's softening cock slipped from Jim's wet hole and they both had started breathing more normally.

Leonard straightened up and stretched and then smiled down at his lover still lounging on the table and giving him a self satisfied smile. He helped Jim up and sat himself in a chair, pulling Jim to sit in his lap and rest his head in the crook of his shoulder, petting his sweaty blond hair.

“You are easily the horniest man I have ever met, Jim Kirk,” he chuckled fondly.

“You love it,” he countered.

“I love you. Damn, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bones, love you so much.”

The End


End file.
